Enlightening Lessons
by Wordgawk
Summary: Even when Toga Yagari doesn't mean to involve people in his secret Hunter life, someone is bound to slip in. Yagari x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Enlightening Lessons

Author's note: This story is my love letter for the end of the Vampire Knight manga.

Story loosely takes place after the events of the last manga before the time skip.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So, so is it true, is there a new student?"

"Where?"

"I didn't hear about it."

Toga Yagari's ears pricked up at the new gossip floating around the classroom. In the midst of gathering his book of notes off the desk from another one of his Day Class lectures, this auditory tidbit caught his attention. New transfers at Cross Academy were rare so late in a semester. Autumn already swept the town with its cold gusts and rain spells.

"I saw her on the way. Did you see her in the girls' dorm?" A male student excitedly asked one of his female friends.

She replied, "I dunno if she's a student. I didn't see her in there. Maybe she's a teacher?"

"Oh, that'd be even better. If she's a teacher, then she has some _fine-_looking…"

Yagari rolled his eyes at incoming hormonal missiles to his brain and walked out quickly to save himself.

He strode down the walkway, glad to breathe in late afternoon air. Day Class boys and girls milled around, speaking to each other before their next lessons in a few minutes. He couldn't wait to get back to his office on the campus. All he wanted was a steaming mug of coffee to get him through marking a stack of papers.

Yagari dodged a pair of girls running by, barely snatching his reference book from his side to avoid a collision. They gaggled about one of the Night Class members, something about "a dreamy smile".

Smirking, Yagari turned back to continue his march towards freedom. He grunted when someone ran smack right into his book arm and twisted his body.

"Whoa!" A frantic voice cut the air.

He couldn't save his tome from tumbling to the ground, but he did latch onto the woman's elbow to prevent her fall.

She sighed in relief and righted herself against his arm. "Thanks. Sorry about the rush!"

Yagari nodded, about to bend down to retrieve his book. She beat him to it. The brown cover was held out to him… and he saw an identical one in her possession.

"So, you're the new 'classmate' the kids are talking about." Yagari accepted his textbook from the young woman.

"Classmate? I can fit in as one of them? How adorable." She giggled, smoothing down her bangs. The deep burgundy reminded Yagari of red wine. Her hair was gathered in a neat bun. A chipper mint long dress curved nicely around her hips.

She held out her free hand. Rings lined her other hand holding onto her notes. "I'm Naora Torisawa. Nice to meet you."

Yagari grasped her hand. "Toga Yagari."

"So, Yagari, have any tips about being a _sensei _here?"

"Only that I'll be a _sensei _to every other one that comes into Cross Academy." Yagari sighed. With the influx of increasingly younger teachers arriving each year, he was always reminded of his elder status among them.

"Don't worry. I'm not that far behind you. The experience is never a bad thing. Filling minds with knowledge. Doesn't that excite you?"

Yagari blinked. He hadn't thought of bestowing knowledge as such. Now being a vampire hunter was exciting stuff, but Yagari couldn't exactly blab that to everyone he met.

He saw the glow in Naora's dark eyes. She was really into her occupation. "Teaching has its rewards."

"I'll have to show you sometime." Yagari detected a slight teasing tone, but whether or not she was serious he'd have to ponder if that was a positive thing.

"What's your specialty?" He gestured towards her reference book.

Naora wiggled it in the air. "English."

"Ethics." Yagari shrugged.

"Hmm, interesting. Then from what I've heard you must be the incredibly-"

Yagari curiously waited for her to finish, but she intentionally cut off, suppressing laughter. "Nothing." She started moving past him again. "Have a wonderful day."

"Don't let any of those piranhas propose to you. They'll totally do that." Yagari remembered his first Ethics class. The girls were practically prostrating themselves before him.

Naora shook her head, smiling at his advice as she left.

"Who's that?"

Yagari turned to see Kaito coming up, eying Naora's back. Kaito also held some books.

"Yo. That is Naora Torisawa, the new English teacher."

Yagari's apprentice watched her for a moment longer as Naora stopped to greet a group of girls. "Huh. The rumors I heard about her are true. Y'know, I'm beginning to agree with some of the guys that she has a stellar-"

Kaito stopped his sentence when Yagari's book was held up an inch away from his nose. Yagari ditched that plan and knew leaving was the better option. Yagari continued walking to his original destination. "No. This is idiotic. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Late evening rolled around. Yagari got away from some marking by speaking to the headmaster in his private office.

"Isn't she a gem?" Kaien gushed after Yagari told him about meeting Naora. "A new reopening of the academy and new blood to teach our lovely students."

Yagari glowered. "It's the new blood I'm concerned about."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Yagari-kun. Everything has run smoothly these past few months."

Yagari leaned over the headmaster's desk. "Yeah, and what is with Torisawa showing late?"

"Naora requested a position at Cross Academy. She moved to be here. How could I say no?"

"So you just let in anyone who asks? You forgetting we deal with vampires?" Yagari couldn't understand how a complete stranger could be initiated.

Kaien shook his head. "Of course not. She does know about them. She's… a special friend."

Yagari shifted to perch on the edge of Kaien's desk. His arms crossed. Oh, a lover. "You have time for that sort of fraternizing? I figured sorting through the Association's mess this past year took up your waking hours."

"Wha-? T-That's not what our relationship is about!" Emphatic arm-waving was Kaien response.

"Uh-huh. I'll bet you say that about all the women."

Settling down, Kaien regarded his friend solemnly. "This one is true. Yagari, do keep an eye on her, would you? Those Day and Night Class students can be a lot for a new teacher to handle."

Yagari scoffed. The spectacled man wanted him to babysit? "I have enough to do without adding 'watchdog' to my schedule."

Kaien raised a brow. "This isn't a tracking mission-"

A knock tapped on the door and both men looked at it. Kaien invited the guest in.

Naora peeked her head inside. "Hi. Is it too late for me to drop by?"

"Come innnn, Naora!" Kaien rounded his desk and came over to hug Naora when she stepped in the office.

There was much squeezing on Kaien's end and talk of how pleased he was that Naora taught here at his school. His list of reasons grew longer.

Still in his tight hug, Naora blushed at his heaping praise. "I've had a tiring, but great afternoon," Naora informed the headmaster. "Thanks again for letting me be here. Kaien, I do appreciate it."

The headmaster couldn't see it, but Yagari did. Intense gratefulness infused Naora's face. Yagari didn't know their backstory, but her expression touched him. She seemed almost like she had a wish granted simply by being here.

Yagari still didn't buy Kaien's story that they weren't involved before. Not with that amount of intimacy in their greets. Close friends, maybe, but Kaien never mentioned her.

After Kaien finally released her, Naora turned to Yagari. "Hello, Yagari."

Yagari gave a brief nod in greeting. This was an appropriate moment to leave them be.

As he reached the door, he overheard Naora asked Kaien, "Is the Night Class as busy as the morning classes? I'll be there tomorrow."

"You're teaching the Night Class?" Yagari interjected before Kaien could answer.

"Yes."

Yagari warily glanced at her, at the bare skin of her neck. "Put down your hair before you go."

He didn't see her reaction as he left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took a couple days to adapt to the Night and Day classes and Naora was pleased that most of her students were well-behaved, if not enthusiastic.

There were some ladies and gentlemen who were _too_ enthusiastic and Zero, in charge of the classroom, took care to simmer them down.

Zero's deep frown and angular face resembled much like a man she knew long ago_._ She felt happy at that.

As for the Night Class, the students there were more sedate. She was informed beforehand that a vampire named Kaname would not be joining them as he did in the past.

He must've meant a great deal to some of them, as she often heard snippets of conversation with his name during breaks.

Yes, while Naora had been nervous in the presence of a room full of vampires, she made it through those hours.

The bright moon shone in the night sky. Naora let out a yawn. She had to get used to teaching so late in the day.

She heard a hiss to her right, behind her. Naora spun around. One of her Night Class students she taught stood there, his eyes shining.

Kaien told her about vampires on campus, but to see one live was surreal.

"_Sensei, _you've been such an inspiration. I want to know you better."

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Hey, beat it," a sharp voice growled.

Zero was there, a pistol drawn, glaring at the Night Class boy.

The student's stare reverted to sane at the sight of a barrel aimed at his forehead. "S-Sorry." Rubbing his face, the boy wandered away.

Naora felt her pulse slow. Zero holstered his handgun inside his jacket. "You ok?"

"Yes. Thanks for helping."

"Patrolling is like this."

Zero looked around. "Did you find anyone else?"

The flash of concern in his purple eyes and his careful observing struck a pang within Naora.

"You shouldn't be out here in the evening. The vampires crave blood the most at this hour."

Naora remembered Yagari giving her a warning. But she couldn't be shaken by an encounter like this, in the confines of the school. Not like…

"Zero, do you do this every day?"

"Yes."

"You're good at fighting vampires?"

A little rueful smile sprung on his lips. "You could say that. I had a good master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having completed another lecture for the Day boys and girls, Naora relished in having the rest of the day fairly free. She had cleaning up among other tasks, but before she could do any of those, first she craved caffeine. Where there was caffeine there were other educators such as herself: the teacher's lounge.

She said her hellos to the two other professors milling about inside the room before beelining for the carafe she always poured her coffee from. Today she didn't get the chance to drink anything as she was, unfortunately, late again. Cross Academy was so big.

So eager to drink that she didn't notice the sign taped onto the machine right away.

"Damn thing broke down," a gruff voice informed her. Naora looked over to find Yagari resting his weight on one hip against the counter, a smoke dangling from his lips.

Naora's disappointed face drooped. "I wanted to try the Vanilla Breeze today." Back to the basic: water.

"Don't worry, missy. These problems get fixed instantly when there's vital brew on the line."

"Good to hear. Excuse me." Naora started to reach past his waist behind him where a tray of glasses sat, but he didn't budge. Yagari peered down at her with a cool blue eye, studying her.

"Your hair is up."

"Really? Yours is black." Naora took in the rich ebony brushing the stark gray of his blazer before meeting his gaze.

When Yagari still didn't move, she stepped directly in his personal space, her heels almost touching his leather soles.

Getting the message, Yagari stepped aside to give her access to the glasses. He mashed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "In this school, putting hair up is a neon sign for the more bitey individuals."

Pouring cold water from a pitcher into a cup, Naora smirked. "That's your opinion."

"The chairman doesn't want trouble. A lot of effort was put forth to reinstate the Night and Day classes after so many months." A crease settled in Yagari's forehead.

"Well, please tell the _chairman_ that I won't be causing problems. And this-" Naora pointed to her head, "is a fashion choice, not a hazard. If the vampires come for me, they come."

Yagari's severe stare began to make her lose her nerve. She wasn't breaking any rules and he was trying to guilt her into thinking so? Naora finished her water and set down the glass.

Cautious, protective… Naora could see why Kaien was friends with Yagari. He made a great asset to the school.

She asked, "You teach Night Class as well?"

"Yes."

"And how do you deal with your pupils?"

The iciness in his glare chilled her. "Carefully." The dark-haired man turned and headed to the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The townsfolk at the marketplace were bustling even out in this nippy air. Naora stopped by to pick up groceries. Her browsing of odd trinkets and non-essentials led her to a fruit stand where she was reminded that she had to buy this type of thing before leaving.

Naora was bagging a sweet selection of ripe apples when an argument broke out at a stand behind her a good ways down. An irritated mother with her tiny daughter groused at a tall man. He donned a brown leather coat and a cowboy hat. His most striking feature was… an eyepatch over his right eye.

A muscle in Naora's cheek jumped. What was he doing here?

About to feel annoyed, she heard loud words exchanged and instead covered her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. The nagging woman apparently was chewing him out for smoking so close to her daughter and Yagari, taking the abuse like a soldier, was not reacting which aggravated the lady further. He attempted to walk off, but she held him put.

Yagari began looking like he wished to god he were anywhere but there. Who was she not to help? Naora took a breath and strolled over.

"Darling! Didn't you say you were meeting me on the other side? I've been searching everywhere for you." Naora turned on her best flirtatious blinking at Yagari. His somewhat terrified expression became prominent when, startled, he stared at her.

Naora told the mad lady, "Oh, he's sorry for what he's done. He drives me nutty with his smoking too." Looping her arms around one of Yagari's for effect, Naora continued dreamily, "I mean, when he takes that hot cigarette and runs it down my back when we play in bed, my, my what an orgasm he gives me! It's a technique, you know. Would you like to hear how delightful it feels? I'd love to share details with someone who'd understand."

Thoroughly disgusted, the mother covered her daughter's ears and dragged the impressionable miss away at mach speed.

Face red, Naora grinned, proud to assist. Naora exhaled. Yagari could only gape at her.

He was quite the warm man in this dreary cold weather. His cheeks were flushed, adding more to his appeal. What a most intriguing sight coming from such a stoic person. She enjoyed the notion of causing it again in the future.

The buttery smell of leather hung in the air. Naora realized he was its source. Yagari pointedly cleared his throat. "Um, Torisawa…"

"Oh. Sorry." Awkwardly, Naora released his arm. "Well, that story got away from me."

"Descriptors for the experience? You truly are an English connoisseur." The uncomfortable bob in Yagari's throat made him glance away. He spared a look at the stick in his hand before storing it in a cigarette case from his pocket.

They began walking silently. It wasn't like Naora had planned to meet him, so she didn't know what to say. She shifted the weight of the sundries in her hands, which prompted, "So what are you getting today?"

"Getting?"

Naora held up her shopping bag. "Rack of lamb? New quills?"

There was a long pause. "Browsing."

An edge to his tone didn't sit right with Naora, but she let it go. She wouldn't mind company. This area remained unfamiliar with her. "If you're up for it, do you feel like having that coffee we couldn't drink at the school?"

Yagari's long silence made Naora assume no. Then he spoke. "Coffee, huh? Have you had the Hirgmemt Quell yet?"

Naora couldn't tell if it was the name of a beverage or a city. "The what?"

Yagari smiled. "It is heaven compared to the swill we're forced to drink."

"Vanilla Breeze seemed-"

"No, this is nothing like it. Transcendent."

Naora giggled. "Ooh, I can break out my descriptors?"

"Appropriate ones. Come, I'll show you." Yagari chuckled throatily. He gazed at her and his dark bangs shifted over his eyepatch becomingly. Naora felt words surging already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days had passed since their impromptu outing out in the town and as crazy as it was, Yagari couldn't stop thinking about Naora. Especially now that whenever they passed each other to switch classes, they idly made comments to one another. She'd say something random about her lessons or the culture and Yagari responded in kind. The exchanges were brief and Yagari saw they cheered her up.

Frankly, as inane as topics got, Yagari somehow didn't mind.

The Earth didn't rotate backwards nor did cherubs pluck harps and sunlight poured down from the sky when Yagari had tagged along with her during that market visit. He ran into her. She invited him for drinks. They parted on as friendly terms as far as Yagari could remember with a woman. Hell, maybe with anyone.

All in all, he had an extremely enjoyable outing, even if he hadn't planned it in the least.

Discovering Naora wasn't an accident. Bumping into her purely had been.

Zero had told him about the vampire incident involving Naora. The news was a shock to Kaien. Less so with Yagari when he recalled the allure she held over a few of the male youngsters, even if charming them was unintentional.

That annoying request of the chairman's to keep an eye out for her kept ringing in Yagari's head. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Before Kaien's veiled plea kept poking at Yagari. When did a simple request blow up to plea status?

Yagari had let out a long sigh. When Naora was referred to as a _special friend_ by one who ultimately was not the type of man to bed women in rotation.

So Yagari did what he did best: trail a prey. He was certain Naora would be attacked. Surrounded by aristocratic vampires day in and out, their scents clung to humans. Surely, some other vampire would find her smell irresistible?

He had done a pretty adept job until lighting up bothered that shrill woman and her kid. He was three seconds away from shoving them away when Naora trotted into the scene.

From that point on, he had run a wide gamut of emotions, including arousal which had utterly, completely not been in his original plan.

Now, traveling down the outside corridor to his usual nightly Ethics lesson, Yagari freed the smirk he had tried to suppress while thinking of his wayward plan. Perhaps his "hunt" turned out better than he expected.

The presence of a vampire close by caught his attention. A straggler to class, no doubt. There were always those students who didn't feel the urge for education.

His chest thrummed with an intense pulse. He began jogging. He sensed a malice that didn't come from any normal kid.

"Why?" Somewhere ahead, hidden in the gardens he heard a strained voice.

"Because it's a wonderful offer." A sinewy answer was accompanied by a cackle.

Yagari slapped aside a hanging shrub as he entered deeper into the thick of the gardens. Damn, he wished he had his rifle.

Sounds of a struggle shook leaves and snapped a branch. Yagari immediately spotted the movement to his left and batted aside heavier brush.

He heard a quick cry –oddly, from the vampire—and he started as a flash of vampire with bright red hair leaped by him and scurried towards the main entrance.

Torn between chasing after the intruder or remaining, a fit of coughing from whoever it was stayed him. He bounded through the thistle the vampire came from.

"Naora!" Lying face down, Naora clutched her chest and coughed. Her handbag lay beside her.

Upon hearing Yagari, she lifted her head. "Yagari. I'm fine," she rasped.

"Like hell." Kneeling at her side, he gently help her sit. He checked her over, but in the dim moonlight he couldn't make out details. No bloodstains, no ripped clothing. Rings lined one of her petite hands as always.

"I just need a minute to catch my breath. Really, you don't have to worry-"

Naora quieted with a gasp when Yagari held her tightly. Despite her reassuring words, her pulse raced against his.

"Yagari." Her warm breath brushed his neck. "So this is how you are… Hunter."

His eye widened. He never told her about being a vampire hunter.

Yagari pulled away, studying her. She was shook up, but managed to slightly smile. Yagari squinted at the rings. These ones weren't like her normal rings. These rings connected to form a single piece.

A set of knuckles. A comforting, familiar energy emanated from the knuckles.

"A Hunter weapon," he whispered. "You're…"

Lightly, Naora touched the side of his face. "We should get out of here." She slowly picked herself up, rising to her feet with him.

"Right." Yagari turned and led the way out. When they emerged back to the dimly lit corridors, he felt a wiggle in his palm. He looked behind and down, seeing he held onto her fingertips.

"Aren't you going to let me go, Yagari?" Naora shyly bit her bottom lip.

His stomach dipped as he closed the space between them with a small tug of her hand. He slipped his arm around her waist. Heat radiated off her as he made out darkness on her cheeks. "If I don't?"

Naora playfully tapped his chest. "You'll miss a class. You were on your way to one, right?"

"Damn it, you're dedicated." Unable to stop himself from wanting her fire, Yagari leaned in and kissed her.

She drew in a breath. Sinking into him, Yagari _really_ didn't want to be responsible for educating minds other than theirs.

Naora could tell. She pushed on his chest, giggling at his obvious disappointment. "C'mon, back to work. We'll get to this later."

"I'll hold you to that." Yagari smiled before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"See ya later!"

Yagari predictably sidestepped when from behind a jogging Day Class lad sped past him.

A dodge a day kept a vampire hunter sharp. The phrase went something like that. He could always ask Naora. He hadn't seen her for the past two days, as their schedules were opposites as literal night and day.

In the bright light of sun, Yagari took a minute to lean against a pillar and enjoy a smoke. The thick stone behind his head filtered out the hustle and bustle of people to a dull white noise.

"You better not go through the whole pack now."

Yagari turned his head and was greeted with a poke in the forehead. "Ow."

Naora curled around the post he semi-hid behind. "Good morning."

"Not so much." Yagari mockingly held the spot she jabbed at.

"Aw, you can't be bothered on your break? I'll fix you up." Naora surreptitiously darted a glance around them before dropping a quick pucker on his forehead.

A rumble came from his throat. "Lovely. Much better."

Naora leaned forward and traced his layered cravat. "Where are the stables?"

"You haven't seen them yet? They're farther in near the aqueduct bridge."

"Great. I haven't had the chance to see. The horses sound nice, from what Kaien's said." Naora cooed, "Don't you love the name Buttercup?"

Yagari just raised a brow. Horses reeked and temperaments varied widely.

"Never mind. I should go. I can't be late, I can't be late."

"You sound like the tardy ladies and gents around here." Yagari snickered. "But before you go…" His fingers teased her chin closer until his mouth pressed on hers. Feeling a bit daring, the tip of his tongue grazed her bottom lip.

Naora made a half-squeak in protest and reluctantly drew back. "Toga, you're mean. I'm supposed to concentrate soon."

Pleasure trilled in his stomach. What an aphrodisiac, hearing her say his name for the first time.

"Oh, I got this for you when I went for my walk." Carefully pulling open the cover of her textbook, she slipped out a perfectly symmetrical crimson leaf. Naora tucked it in his suit coat's chest pocket.

"Thank you." Lingering his hand over hers, quietly watching Naora, she coyly shook her head.

"Distraction… bad. Ok, I'm going. Catch you later." Naora stepped away.

"Have a good class, Naora," was all Yagari could reply as the click of Naora's heels faded on the pavement. He liked the feel of her name on his lips.

Yagari watched the furls of smoke from his cigarette float in the air, appreciating the sweet taste of fresh strawberries lingering in his mouth.

"May I assist you, gentlemen?" he spoke aloud to the two presences concealed on the far side of the large pillar.

His cute and not so little apprentices, Kaito and Zero, stepped around to where Yagari stood. Zero looked sheepish out of the two.

"I didn't know she was your type." Zero indicated Naora's direction with a flick of his thumb.

Kaito murmured, "She seems flighty. Is she really the one for you?"

"Don't confuse it with enthusiasm." Yagari took a long drag.

Zero cleared his throat. "Um, it's nice to see you happy, Master."

"Happy?" Was that what this floating feeling was?

"You're less grouchy." Kaito stated it matter-of-factly.

Nodding, Zero agreed.

"You two are being ridiculous." Smoke curls drifted up to the sky. "She's a Hunter."

The two men's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Yagari continued, "Yeah, I didn't discover it until recently."

Pensively, Zero looked down.

"What is it?" Kaito asked him, causing Yagari to turn his attention to the silver-haired teen.

"She… didn't seem like a Hunter. When I saved her from the Night Class guy Torisawa didn't give off the aura like you do. Or you." Zero acknowledged Yagari. "Could it be because she's new and inexperienced?"

Yagari tapped his foot. "Perhaps. New Hunters don't have as strong auras as the veterans." Zero had brought up an interesting point. Yagari would need to chat with the chairman about Naora's background.

There were a couple hours before his next lecture, so Yagari might as well make a visit. "C'mon, guys, don't you need to be somewhere?" He ruffled the tops of their heads.

They yelped at tousled hair.

"Hey, totally not a professional appearance!"

"Ugh, I've got class in a minute!"

Once Kaito and Zero cried uncle –or Master, in this case– Yagari released them, grinning devilishly. Off to the chairman's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you mean, no? It's not a criminal record check."

Yagari had spent the last 15 minutes trying to convince Kaien to give him information about Naora's history but no arguments were working.

Patiently, as though Kaien were explaining his reasons to a child, he steepled his fingers on top of his desk and simply stated, "It may not be a big issue to you, but I'd be breeching Naora's privacy if I told you everything about her."

Yagari felt hot. Inquiring like this in such a frantic way behind Naora's back seemed immoral. But if she was somehow a threat to Kaien's long dream of a peaceful future between humans and vampires…

Yagari chomped harder on the cigarette he had just lit up, but the tension rolled off his body. He went to the large picture window and glared out it to the world of auburn and yellow trees.

"Toga, have you talked to her about what you're wondering?"

Peering at his friend, Yagari faced him. "You're not going to consider the possibility that Naora is a spy?"

Instantly, Kaien burst out guffawing which earned him a deep frown.

Settling down eventually, Kaien coughed. "I'm sorry. I understand you're serious, but Naora isn't a spy."

"You could've at least told me she knew I was a Hunter."

Kaien looked straight at Yagari. "I never stated you were one. Only that Hunters were on the grounds."

Tightly crossing his arms, Yagari stared at the far wall. The persistent gnawing doubts deepened at Kaien's statement. How much did she know about him?

These insecurities about her past were horrible. Yagari tried to think through them.

He felt intense feelings for her. He sensed she felt strongly about him, as well. He thought he was over this emotional turmoil when it came to uncertainty in relationships, but when his life as a Hunter was shoved in his face, always warning him of dangers of being one, what relationship was fair to either side?

"You truly care for Naora, don't you?"

Yagari let out a slow breath. He fondly remembered those many years ago when he loved his late fiancée. The charged emotions remained so intense, even with another woman. No matter how many cycles the Earth revolved and how he grew as a man, Yagari could care so acutely for another.

Kaien suddenly beamed a five-million watt goofy grin at the moody man and jumped up from his chair. "I'm so happy! The world can never have enough love. Naora is a delightful choice, Toga."

"God." A fiery blaze ignited Yagari's entire face. Did neon signs get plastered all over clothes announcing his feelings to the world?

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. You've got to be honest with yourself."

Yagari contemplated those words. He really did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yagari couldn't shake his questions, so he went directly to his source for answers.

The Association Headquarters.

The depository of knowledge spanned centuries upon centuries back. He doubt Naora was some hundreds years old, but she could've had family. Ancestors in the least.

The Hunters here were as civil as could be. Being the President of the Association was a daunting task, but with Kaien being the public figurehead for President, Yagari didn't have to concern himself with those duties this trip.

He went to the archives. The rooms lined with countless bookshelves on a vast array of subjects dealing with vampirism, lineage, and naturally, hunting.

It took Yagari a while to locate the correct room for family histories. Kaien was the one who normally accessed this type of information. God, stacks and stacks of never-ending paper.

Rifling through the complicated and tediously long directory, Yagari gritted his teeth when no results appeared. He double-checked his search and was absolutely certain he was in the right room.

His hard shoes clacked on the concrete floors as he strode to one of the search counters dedicated to information retrieval.

The quirky coot who Yagari had known almost his whole life at headquarters had an impressive memory when it came to cataloguing. If old' Pemnik couldn't locate what Yagari wanted, then Yagari was going to stop. He had another class to teach soon and couldn't keep going on with this crap.

Pemnik scratched his fuzzy graying beard as he flipped through hardbound indexes considerably more ancient than he.

"You sure that's how her last name is spelled?" Pemnik asked for the second time.

"Positive."

Shrugging his shoulders, Pemnik looked sympathetically at Yagari. "So sorry, m'boy. I absolutely cannot find reference to the young lady you're trying to find."

Frustrated, Yagari ran a hand through his long hair. All right, that was enough. "Well, thanks anyway, Pemmy."

The kindly elder smiled at him. "If you need anything else, just let me know. People, weapons, places old and new, we've got it."

Pausing his cricking of his shoulder, Yagari let the man's statement sink in. People, weapons and places?

Eagerly leaning over the heavy oak desk on his elbow, Yagari asked, "Does that search of yours include cross-indexing of weapons to owners?"

"Indeedy! Why, you could find out the last person who used a Franqij butter knife that your great-great-great-grandfather passed down."

"Handy." Yagari smirked. Soon, he was ushered into a different room where he hunkered down at a reading table with a reference book as thick as an encyclopedia. This book covered owners of knuckles.

He flipped pages for a third of an hour before he told himself what a lame and idiotic idea his search had been. Nothing came up and he didn't want to look anymore.

Yagari's hand caught one last page. He halted. While night hours didn't give him the most accurate vision, the shape triggered his memory and he knew he had found the right set of knuckles.

His pointer finger skimmed down the list of previous owners. The knuckles were declared lost or destroyed, according to this tome. A past owner whose name he knew exceptionally well caught his gaze. He stopped reading.

Lifting his eye from the page, Yagari frowned.

"Whew, I get the rest of tonight to myself." Naora stretched as she reached her residence. Fumbling for her door key, she eventually stuck it in the lock.

Naora pushed open the door and entered her room. She bumped it shut. As soon as the door clicked, a pair of arms locked around her chest.

She cried out. The hold strangely wasn't bruising. When the arms felt familiar Naora craned her neck.

Yagari roughly pushed her towards her bed. Naora tripped over her feet at his haste, and her back bounced hard on the mattress. He straddled her.

What kind of game was he playing? She smiled in relief he wasn't a stranger. In return, a cold edge of a knife blade leveled at her throat.

His face of stone froze her blood.


End file.
